Dark Rescue
by Elena Everdeen
Summary: In panic I notice that I drive way too hard, but the brakes do not seem to work. I see black spots and a firm pang passes through my arm. Taylor! Bastard that you are, I shouted. And why did Damon help me? Suddenly I feel resistance and drive through a railing. I fall with my car 20 meters into the ravine. While everything becomes black I hear a scream, full of pain. (Delena)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys! _**

**_So, this is my first fanfic! I'm from the Netherlands and therefore my mother tongue is not English. I hope you will ignore the mistakes, or improve them _**

**_I really liked writing the first chapter, and I hope you guys will like it to!_**

**_So I want to note that I really like the suspense, drama en romances, I hope you will to!_**

**_To all Delena fans : Damon isn't who he looks like ;) (I'm a huge Delena fan!)_**

**_Okeay, I've talked enough __ Enjoy the story, and please let me know what you think!_**

**_Xoxo. Elena_**

**_Ps : Sorry for the layout, I can't get enters between the lines?! Gmrpgh….._**

**_Pps : There's also a Dutch version of the story, which is called : Duistere Redding._**

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_I'm at school now, still dreaming of the vacation in Spain._

_It was amazing, the picturesque beaches, the busy markets, and that sexy language!_

_Mom and I rented a small cottage near the sea._

_Together with three other cottages we shared a large rectangular pool, which lay midst of three cottages._

_In one house, which was 10 meters left of us, stayed an elderly man and woman who were about 50 years old._

_The cottage was under a big pine tree, so there was plenty of shade._

_The man and woman, however, were barely home,_

_They appeared to be real tourists and were always gone._

_The other house was right of ours, and was not rented._

_However, the first day I thought I saw a movement behind the closed curtains, and the next day _

_a guy walked outside._

_I was curious and followed him to some small town that I did not know._

_Afterwards this may sound stupid and a little stalkish._

_In a large fountain with a statue of a beautiful woman with a dove, this probably would have been the goddess Venus, he stopped. _

_I got the chance to watch him unseen._

_He was handsome. He wasn't just handsome, he was hot, like the prince of every princess, the guy you see in your dreams, it almost was inhuman._

_He had dark blond wavy hair with some lighter tufts of hair that had been bleached by the sun._

_He had a tight jaw that I wanted to kiss and eyes so green that you could drown in it.  
_

_Despite the warm weather he wore a tight dark pants and a white blouse that was slightly open._

_the view was breathtaking._

_Suddenly he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes._

_My breath caught in my throat and with a busted feeling I looked down__, __away from that hypnotic eyes._

_I was confused by thi_

'Mis Gilbert! I asked you if you can replace these three components with a resistor,

and what the size of this resistor is. But if that is not entertaining enough for you,

I always can read your 'notes' out loud to the class.' roared Mr. Jones, my physics teacher.

A few guys in the back of the class began to bawl and a couple of girls behind me started to whisper things.

Irritated and with a red head I look at the complicated circuit on the blackboard.

And of course, I didn't understand anything of it.

Quickly I figured out how I would save myself , but I couldn't think of anything so fast.

Helpless I look at my best friend Bonnie, who happen to sit next to me this lesson.

But Bonnie also seems not to know the answer, and looks at me quilty.

I prepared myself for a tirade of Mr. Jones when in all of a sudden a warm en melodious voice spoke :

"The equivalent resistance is 29 volts sir."

Thankfully I look in the direction of the voice, until my eyes cross with those of the speaker.

Damon Salvatore looks annoyed and a little amused at the same time at me.

Damon is the captain of the football team, and feared.

He seems to drink a lot of alcohol since the death of his mother and is therefore very violent.

Last year, he became involved in a fight.

Still no one knows what exactly happened, but a girl from a year lower, Vicki Donovan, has been in an artificial coma for 3 months. She had some serious injuries to her head.

There was a shiver down my spine and I quickly looked away from Damon.

Mr. Jones, however, was about to give me a sermon when the bell rang.

Grateful and relieved I grab my stuff together and I put them in my bag.

I notice that I'm a bit slow when I see that almost the whole class has already left the room.

I quickly get up and grab my bag to walk to the next lesson

When I'm almost at the door, I feel a strong hand on my shoulder, somewhat urgent, and I freeze.


	2. Chapter 2

**And the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

'Elena, please wait!' says the voice behind me.

Startled, I turn around and see the childlike face of Taylor.

His parents have a popular bar here in town, the grill.

I've always thought that Taylor was conceited, and am therefore not interested in him.

'Sorry Taylor, I'm already late for my next class' I say, and try to walk away.

But Taylor grabs my arm so tightly that I'm sure that he will make a bruise.

'Au Taylor! You're hurting me!'

Taylor looks confused at me and tries to tell me something.

'Ehm, sorry Elena. I actually wanted to ask you, well we've known each other for a while now and I think you're really pretty. So that's why I wondered, If you wanted to go to spring ball with me.'

During his long story he held me even tighter and I got the feeling that he was going to break my arm. Screaming and almost crying from the pain I say :

'Taylor, you're breaking my arm! Stop! You're hurting me! Let go of me!'

I feel a sharp pain in my arm and and my knees are buckling.

Startled Taylor let go of me and finally seems to realize what he has done.

'Elena! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was hurting you! Are you okay?'

Moaning from the pain I see Damon walk into the classroom.

While he takes the situation in itself, his gaze remains slightly

longer than necessary hang up on me.

Then he looks at Taylor with a steady gaze.

'Leave the classroom Taylor, and leave Elena alone.'

Thankfully I look at Damon. Did Damon Salvatore just saved me?

Once Taylor has left the room, Damon looks at me coldly,

without any trace of compassion and says :

'You have to take care of that arm.'

Without saying anything else he walks out of the classroom, not looking at me once.

I look after him dazed and then realize that I'm sitting on the ground.

When did that happen? I get up and feel the sharp pain in my right arm again.

It is almost unbearable and I fear that Taylor has broken my arm

Unsteadily I walk out of the classroom and decide to go to my car so I can drive to the hospital.

There are forming black spots in my vision and I am too well aware of the voice behind me.

'Elena, please stop babe! I'm really sorry! Elena!'

I quickly go to my car and I almost fall on the road three times.

When I finally get to my car I'm feeling bad and I am very dizzy.

When I just sit on my chair, Taylor starts beating on my window.

'Elena, please!'

Quickly I lock my doors. Taylor starts to shout and it looks like he is trying

to smash my window. But I'm only vaguely aware of these actions.

I'm so sick and dizzy that I'm afraid that I'll lose my consciousness.

I feel one last excruciating stab of pain in my arm.

Then it gets all too much and the darkness overcomes me.

* * *

**review please!**


End file.
